La suerte de los héroes
by L.S- '1997
Summary: [Ella desató y quitó su máscara, dejando ver su rostro. Observó, bajo la luz de la luna, su cabello color naranja, y cómo sus ojos verdes resplandecían. Un rubor se formó en sus mejillas por unos segundos, mientras quedaba totalmente callado] [– ¡Yo soy el único héroe aquí! – exclamó] [–Tal vez ahora seamos dos – fue lo último que escucho salir de su boca] AU. Bwen. LuckyGirlXBen.


**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no son de mi autoridad.**

 ***La imagen de portada no es de mi autoridad. Doy créditos a su respectivo auto (el cual desconozco)***

* * *

 **I  
**

* * *

La brisa de verano soplaba cálidamente, complementándose con el ambiente calmo del momento. Todo eran paz y tranquilidad, mientras a lo lejos podía oírse la risa de los niños, que jugaban y chapoteaban en el pequeño lago cristalino.  
Benjamin Tennyson, de diez años, se encontraba recostado en el verde césped, mientras bufaba completamente aburrido.  
La tarde estaba en pleno auge, y no había utilizado su omnitrix aún. No habían criminales, disturbios, ni alienígenas. Ni siquiera un pequeño gato atrapado en un árbol, nada. Todo era muy extraño.  
Escuchó ronquidos y volteó un segundo su vista hacia el camper. Lejos de preocuparse, su abuelo había aprovechado la situación para dormir una siesta. Así que habían estacionado en una zona de camping desde muy temprano, para disfrutar de la naturaleza.  
El niño suspiró mientras observaba el cielo lleno de nubes.  
–Oh, vamos – susurró suavemente – necesito un alienígena para patear su trasero.  
Cerró sus ojos unas milésimas de segundos, y volvió a abrirlos al escuchar lo que reconoció cómo una explosión.  
Su vista se fijo en la zona céntrica, a lo que parecía un kilómetro de allí. Sólo divisaba un poco de humo, y las sirenas de policía ya casi no eran audibles.  
– ¡Si! – Ben rápidamente se levantó, mientras accionaba su reloj.

Tan pronto la luz verde desapareció, él se dejó ver como XLR8, y corrió hacia su objetivo. Le tomó solamente dos segundos llegar al centro de la acción.  
Varios carros de policía llegaron para ofrecer su ayuda. La gente huía con miedo, pero aún así no lograba ver cual era el problema. Sólo bastaron segundos para ver como una rana de un tamaño gigante se elevaba por sobre sus cuerpos, aterrizaron varios metros atrás.  
– ¡Dr. Ánimo! – gruñó mientras veía como el hombre bajaba de su animal biológicamente modificado y corría a esconderse dentro de un almacén de muebles.  
Sin dudarlo, lo siguió rápidamente. Tan pronto entró al sitio, se percató de la oscuridad de este. Seguramente había cortado la electricidad para poder escapar y salirse con la suya.

Escuchó un ruido en la parte trasera y en milésimas de segundos corrió allí. Observó con cuidado hacia ambos lados, pero no había rastro de Ánimo. Escuchó unos pasos y alcanzó a ver como una figura borrosa se escabullía entre los grandes estantes de madera, escondiéndose así.  
No lo dudó y se posicionó en la esquina donde desapareció aquella silueta. Escuchó un ruido, pero está vez mucho más cerca y tan pronto volteó su vista, algo o alguien, le dio un fuerte golpe que lo hizo caer de espaldas. Lo próximo que llegó a divisar, fue como una enorme nube de humo se producía a su alrededor, imposibilitando la poca vista que podía uno obtener en ese ambiente tan oscuro.  
Comenzó a toser mientras sentía como esa humareda lo invadía cada vez que respiraba, y se alejó unos metros. De repente, la electricidad volvió y la luz se encendió. Ya en la claridad, puedo notar que lo habían golpeado con un extintor, y que eso fue la nube que nubló su visión.  
Rápidamente tocó su cabeza, en donde había recibido el golpe. Gruñó y apretó su mandíbula. Definitivamente Ánimo no se saldría con la suya.  
Observó a una silueta oscura correr para esconderse entre los muebles y se abalanzó sobre esta, sin darle tiempo.

– ¡Ouch! – se percató de que la voz de Ánimo sonaba mucho más femenina de lo que recordaba.  
Bajo su vista y notó que no había atrapado a quien quería. Rápidamente se alejó, un poco confundido.  
Una niña, de estatura y edad similar a la suya, se levantó del suelo, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Vestía un traje oscuro, y portaba una máscara de rasgos felinos, la cual cubría parte de su rostro. Ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa y un grito salió de su boca al ver al ser alienígena que tenía en frente.  
–Tranquila no voy a... – Ben intentó calmarla, pero ella tomó un palo de madera cercano y volvió a golpearlo.  
– ¡Aléjate fenómeno! – la niña frente a él gritó, levantando el palo en señal de amenaza.  
– ¿Fenómeno? – preguntó con una mezcla de enojo y ofensa.  
Antes de que alguien dijera una palabra más, uno de los grandes libreros de maderas comenzó a caer en dirección a la chica. Rápidamente Ben la tomó en brazos, y como XLR8 salió del almacén, dejándola a salvo. Tan pronto lo hizo, ella comenzó a moverse para intentar liberarse.  
– ¡Suéltame fenómeno! – ordenó gruñendo y gritando.  
Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del alienígena, mientras efectivamente y tal como le había ordenado, la dejaba ir. La chica cayó al suelo, gruñendo, y el río suavemente. Vio a Ánimo correr, saliendo de la parte trasera de la tienda, y rápidamente lo siguió. Desgraciadamente, tan pronto se metió en un callejón, su reloj dejó de funcionar y volvió a su forma humana.  
–Oh, no ahora – bufó mientras sacudía el polvo de su ropa.

Escucho ruido de motor y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver el camper estacionado, y a su abuelo listo para la acción. Rápidamente se subió y sentó en el asiento delantero.  
– ¿Dónde estabas? – le reclama el hombre a su nieto.  
– ¿Dónde crees? – él responde, mientras sobaba su cabeza. Ahora que la adrenalina había cesado, podía sentir el dolor de los golpes que recibió por esa chica – tratando de atrapar a Dr. Ánimo.  
–Te tardaste un buen rato allí – el anciano comenta – la policía había acordonado el lugar y no me dejaban entrar.  
– ¿Cómo quieres que no me demore si apareció esa niña y… – el niño comenzó a quejarse, antes de darse cuenta lo que estaba a punto de decir y cerrar su boca.  
Su abuelo alzó una ceja, extrañado ante su repentino silencio.  
– ¿De qué niña hablas? – preguntó.  
–N-No es nada – él sacudió su cabeza, antes de fijar su vista en el camino – vamos por Ánimo.

* * *

Dos horas ya habían transcurrido desde el incidente, y finalmente lograron localizar al Dr. Ánimo. Había logrado escabullirse en una antigua y abandonada fábrica. Para su sorpresa, muchas personas se encontraban en los alrededores, demasiadas.  
Ben accionó su reloj en el interior del camper, y nuevamente se transformó en XRL8. Sin dudarlo y rápidamente se metió al interior de la fábrica. Se escondió tras un escritorio viejo y cubierto de polvo al escuchar ruidos. Con cuidado, asomó su cabeza para observar que sucedía y lo que vio lo dejó totalmente perplejo. Efectivamente allí estaba Ánimo, pero esposado y totalmente reducido, mientras se quejaba de que hubieran intervenido en su plan.  
Ben fijó su vista un poco más hacia la esquina y observó a una reportera, entrevistando al héroe que al parecer lo había capturado. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver a la misma niña que había causado que él se le escapara en un principio. Vestía su mismo traje y máscara, mientras relataba lo fácil que había sido derrotar al oponente. A su oponente.  
Ya harto, y en un arrebato de celos y enojo, corrió hacia ella con sus dotes de alienígena y la tomó en brazos, sacándola de allí.

La niña no parecía comprender que sucedía, hasta que alzó su vista y vio a ese extraño ser de color azul y negro.  
– ¡¿Tú otra vez?! – se zafó de su agarré y alzó su guardia – ¿Qué quieres?  
– ¿Qué quiero? – preguntó en forma irónica – ¡Quiero saber quién eres! ¿De dónde has salido? Y lo más importante, ¡Quiero saber porque estás robando mi fama!  
Ella alzó una ceja, mientras dejaba salir una pequeña risa.  
– ¿Tú fama? – preguntó mirándolo.  
Antes de que pueda responder, el tan conocido sonido del omnitrix se escuchó. Una luz roja cegó por segundos la vista de la chica, quien al abrirlos se sorprendió al no ver al ser alienígena frente a ella, sino a un niño.  
– ¿E-Eres un niño? – preguntó confundida, mientras se echaba hacia atrás – ¿Qué clase de fenómeno eres?  
Ben gruñó mientras cruzaba sus brazos.  
– ¿Qué clase de fenómeno eres tú? – le reclama el niño. No entendía como una simple niña, de aproximadamente su edad, había logrado derrotar a alguien como Ánimo. Incluso a él con todos sus poderes, le llevaba tiempo.

Estaba a punto de seguir hablando, reclamando y exigiendo, hasta que ella desató y quitó su máscara, dejando ver su rostro. Observó, bajo la luz de la luna, su cabello color naranja, y cómo sus ojos verdes resplandecían. Un rubor se formó en sus mejillas por unos segundos, mientras quedaba totalmente callado.  
–Escúchame, _"héroe"_ – ella habló tranquilamente – no sé quién eres, pero solamente he ayudado a estas personas. Ambos hacemos lo mismo, salvar a la gente y derrotar a los malos.  
Con esas palabras, él rápidamente recobró su compostura y sacudió su cabeza, gruñendo. No le gustaba la idea de no ser el único héroe, el protagonista.  
– ¡Yo soy el único héroe aquí! – exclamó con algo de celos, mientras sentía su orgullo un poco herido.  
Observó como una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la misteriosa chica.  
–Tal vez ahora seamos dos – fue lo último que escucho salir de su boca, antes de que se alejara corriendo como si nada, y desapareciera entre la multitud.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Si, traigo nueva historia y obviamente BenXGwen._  
 _Esta es un poco diferente a las demás. En resumen, Ben y Gwen no se conocen ni saben que son primos. Ni siquiera Max sabe que Gwen es su nieta (ya luego se sabrá el porque de esto) y "coinciden", a los diez años, en sus vacaciones de verano. Él tiene el omnitrix y ella ya descubrió sus poderes mágicos, y es "La chica con suerte"._

 _Todo el fic tratará de los mismos villanos e historias, o algo similar, sólo que serán compañeros. Tendrán su misma personalidad y choques, pero sutilmente habrá momentos Bwen._  
 _Tengo pensado que este fic dure bastante, por lo que lo dividiré en dos partes. Primero relataré su infancia y ya luego haré uno en donde sean adolescentes y finalmente se enteren que son familia._

 _Sé que tengo mucho pendiente y les pido mil disculpas, es sólo que cuando una idea cruza mi mente debo hacerla. Iré actualizando a medida que pueda._

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
